


By Any Other Name

by Aquila_Star



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: It was clear when he moved back that not much about Beacon Hills was any different than Derek remembered. On the other hand, some things had changed. A lot.





	1. By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/gifts).



> Giftee: theproblemwithstardust. I hope you enjoy, I loved writing this fluffy piece. :D I'm thinking about writing a smutty epilogue, so stay tuned.

Beacon Hills looked the same. It had been almost eight years since he'd seen it and while some of the storefronts were new and buildings had gone up or come down here or there, the core of the town hadn't changed. It was a bit strange, as Derek had been expecting it to be different. He'd only been back for a few days, so perhaps the changes had yet to make themselves known, but Derek wasn't so sure. It seemed that Beacon Hills was ageless. To Derek, it didn't seem like a bad thing.

He pulled up and parked in front of the Sheriff's Station, getting out to take a look around. The town looked fresh, well taken care of despite the signs of age that were impossible to miss. Derek broke out in a smile, taking a deep breath. He had loved growing up in the smallish town, not too small but not big either, and he was thrilled to be back.

After finishing his degree, going through the Academy and putting some experience in the bank, he was ready to find a secure position and settle in. He was ready to be home again. The Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department happening to have a vacancy right when Derek was poised to move home told him that it was clearly meant to be.

He hadn't got the job yet, but he was feeling pretty good about it. His experience spoke for itself and it couldn't hurt that he'd known the current Sheriff since he was a boy. John Stilinski was a good man, stern but fair and friendly to boot, with a sharp intelligence. Derek knew that he would be an excellent man to work for.

Derek took another deep breath and turned to face the building, stopping to grin widely and wink at a pair of young women who were walking by and blatantly eyeing him up. Derek didn't mind the attention in the slightest. He'd been so focused on working and school for years that he'd barely had time to date at all, instead subsisting on one night stands, though it wasn't really his style. The thought of meeting someone, or several someones, who he could have some fun with was an exciting prospect. A summer fling or three sounded like just the thing.

The women walked on, followed by another, slightly older but still attractive and then a pair of handsome, well dressed men, one of whom looked at Derek with appreciative eyes. Derek leered back, buoyed by all the enticing possibilities that had presented themselves already. Yes, Beacon Hills was definitely the place for him to be.

The Sheriff's Station looked much the same as it always had, though Derek could tell that it had recently received a fresh coat of paint. The door creaked slightly as Derek pulled it open, but it was neat and well maintained on the inside. There were a pair of officers behind the front desk, talking in low tones. One patted the other on the arm and picked up a stack of file folders, nodding at Derek before turning and disappearing into the back. The officer who remained turned and smiled at Derek.

“Hi there,” she greeted brightly. “What can I do for you today?” Her name tag identified her as Deputy Graham. She had a fair amount of smile lines around her eyes and mouth, indicating not only that she was a bit older than Derek, but that she smiled often. That told Derek all he needed to know about working for John Stilinski.

“Hello,” he said, returning her smile. “I'm here to talk to Sheriff Stilinski. I'm Derek Hale, it's good to meet you, Deputy Graham.” He reached over the counter for a handshake, which she eagerly returned with a strong grip.

“It's just good to meet you, too,” Graham replied, holding his hand for a few beats longer than was strictly necessary. “I'll just let the Sheriff know...”

Just what she'd let the Sheriff know remained a mystery as Derek's attention was diverted by the arrival of a tall, lanky young man dressed in plaid and jeans. He barrelled through the doorway from the back of the station, already speaking as he came.

“Hey Tara, do you have the...” he began, stopping suddenly when his gaze fell upon Derek.

Deputy Graham was forgotten instantly as Derek took in the vision in front of him. He was as tall as Derek but much leaner, his bared forearms were tightly muscled and his shoulders were alarmingly broad under the plaid button up he wore. It was loose on his torso, but the t-shirt under it was tighter, and Derek was willing to bet that his chest was as packed with the same lean muscle displayed on his arms. The jeans he wore seemed a bit too big, hanging off his hips in a way that had Derek's mouth watering with the desire to pull them all the way off.

He had dark, messy brown hair, spiked up haphazardly in front and his pale cheeks were flushed red with a blush that only served to make him even more attractive. The light brown eyes and full, red lips didn't hurt either. Derek felt his heart skip a few beats as the breath froze in his chest.

He was the living embodiment of Derek's type. Derek took a few steps toward him, his heart pounding hard. He'd never been so shockingly, instantly attracted to anyone in his entire life.

“Hi,” he said dumbly, internally cursing his brain for failing him at such a critical moment.

“Hi,” the man replied. Boy? His gaze slid over Derek's body the same way Derek's gaze slid over his. Derek grinned. The attraction seemed to be mutual and that was very encouraging. He looked young, though if he was working for the Sheriff's Department, he had to be legal.

'Oh god, please let him be legal,' Derek thought, taking a few steps closer.

“I have to say,” he began, his gaze hot and fixed on the most perfect mouth he'd ever beheld, all thoughts of his meeting with the Sheriff gone from his head. “You are certainly a sight for sore eyes. I'm Derek.” He took another step toward the guy, cursing the distance between them that kept him from reaching out for a handshake without looking like an idiot.

“Oooh-kay,” the guy said, drawing the word out, his brow slightly furrowed as he watched Derek carefully.

Derek leaned forward, his hands spread across the counter as close to the young man as he could get without launching himself right over it.

“I've just moved back to town and I haven't had any time to reacquaint myself with it, you know, relearn it all. So much has changed.” Exaggeration was a tool, right?

“Really? You think it has?” The guy tilted his head at Derek, a smirk gracing his lips.

“Oh yeah. It's practically a new town.” Derek nodded, gazing deeply into whiskey brown eyes and wondering how they would look hot with desire, staring up an him while...no, that line of thought wasn't going to help him in that moment. “It would be a big help to have someone more acquainted with it to show me around, catch me up on it all. Maybe you could help me out with that.”

He smiled his most charming smile, giving the guy all his focus. He knew he had a great smile, one that never failed to get him noticed and almost always got him what he wanted. He let his eyes rake up and down the guy's lithe form, blatantly checking him out. Derek did not want to let this guy walk away from him without making sure he had his number.

The guy's mouth dropped open in surprise, his lips forming an almost perfect 'o' that took Derek's thoughts from R rated to triple X in an instant. What he may have said in response Derek would never know, as the Sheriff himself came through the doorway at that moment.

“Stiles! What are you still doing here?” he barked, hands on his hips as he glared at the man of Derek's dreams, causing the guy...Stiles apparently, to cringe slightly. “Stop harassing my deputies!”

“I wasn't!” Stiles protested. “I just stopped to talk to Tara and Derek was right there.”

“Ahh, Derek,” the Sheriff said, turning his attention away from Stiles. “I was just coming to see if you were here. Come on back.”

“Thanks,” Derek said, nodding at Deputy Graham as he moved around the counter, coming to a stop in front of Stiles, fixing him with a direct gaze. “It's been a pleasure,” he said warmly, trying to keep a handle on his urges. His prospective boss was standing a few feet away, watching avidly. He couldn't resist offering his hand though, now that he was close enough to touch.

Stiles lifted his hand automatically, clasping his palm with Derek's firmly with long fingers. Derek's cock twitched with excitement at the touch, Stiles' hand was warm and the calluses on his palms dragged over Derek's skin, sending yet another frisson of arousal through hiss body.

“Yeah, it's been...interesting,” Stiles replied, staring at Derek with wide eyes.

“I'll have to take a rain cheque on that tour,” Derek told him, letting go of his hand reluctantly, turning to follow the Sheriff, but throwing a glance back at Stiles. He was standing still, staring at Derek with that open mouth and it took all Derek's will power to turn away once more. He had a job interview to ace before anything else. He pushed thoughts of Stiles out of his head and focused on the task at hand. The sooner he got the job, the sooner he could find Stiles again.

**

The interview with the Sheriff had gone great. Perfectly. Amazingly even. He'd offered Derek the job on the spot, and Derek had been thrilled to accept it. They'd shook hands, the Sheriff's grin as wide as Derek's and then he'd given Derek a tour, introducing him to the other deputies before sitting him in front of a stack of paperwork. It was well into the afternoon before he'd had finished it all, his hand only cramping a bit once he'd dropped the pen and sat back with a relieved sigh.

“All done?” Deputy Parrish asked, nodding at the stack in front of Derek.

“At last!” Derek replied. “I hope this isn't an indication of how much paperwork I'll have to do on the job.”

Parrish laughed, his handsome face filled with mirth, and Derek would have found him quite attractive if he hadn't just met Stiles. Now that the paperwork was done, Derek's mind was drawn right back to the moment when Stiles had walked through the door and turned Derek's plan to date around a bit right on its head. It wasn't going to work. Now that he'd seen Stiles, no one else would do.

All Derek had to do was find him again. It shouldn’t be too hard, right? He was clearly too young to be on the force, but there were plenty of other jobs around the station for a hard worker. He was tall with strong, broad shoulders, which were evidence of him already having had his last growth spurt, but his lanky limbs gave testimony to his youth. His hands and his forearms told of a wiry strength that tended to develop closer to adulthood, so Derek deduced that he had to be at least eighteen.

He avidly hoped Stiles was eighteen. At least.

“So,” Derek said, deciding to dig a bit and see what info he could unearth. “I met Stiles earlier.”

He watched Parrish carefully for his reaction. Parrish merely lifted a questioning brow, so Derek went on.

“He's...interesting.”

“He is that,” Parrish agreed, looking down at his paperwork

“Does he work here?”

“He'd like to think so,” Parrish replied cryptically. Derek wasn't sure what to make of that statement and before he could ask Parrish to expand on it the Sheriff came out to check on Derek.

“All done?” he asked.

“All done,” Derek confirmed, standing and gathering the papers.

“Perfect! We'll get those filed and get you kitted out.”

“Sounds good.” Derek nodded at Parrish and followed the Sheriff again.

**

Derek drove home with a sack full of uniforms and other paraphernalia, all set to start his first shift on Monday. However, he wasn't planning to spend the weekend idle. He was determined to find out more about Stiles. And what better place to start than at home? His mother knew almost everyone in Beacon Hills, and Stiles looked to be about the same age as Cora, so one or both of them was bound to know who he was.

“Is that you, Derek?” his mother called from the back of the house when he got home. She was no doubt painting something in the sun room, which was her favourite place to be. She'd picked up painting again once Cora was in high school, and Derek thought she was rather good at it. She had some of her artwork for display and sale in a few local cafes, and they were selling reasonably well.

“Hi Mom,” Derek said, sitting beside her and leaning over to see her painting. “Looking good.”

“Thanks, honey,” she replied, smiling at him before turning back to the canvas. “How did the interview go?”

“I start Monday,” he told her, settling into an armchair, more than satisfied with the day's events.

“That's wonderful!” she exclaimed. “I'm so glad you came home. I was sure it was the right move, and this is the proof.”

“Even better than that, I met the love of my life,” Derek said, unable to keep the sappy grin from his face.

“Really?” Talia said, turning her attention fully to Derek. “That's surprising! And wonderful! Who is she? What's her name?”

“ _His_ name is Stiles,” Derek told her. “I met him at the Sheriff's Station, though I'm not sure if he works there. Maybe he does filing or something? It doesn't matter, he's amazing. I've never been so drawn to someone so fast before, ever. Like lightning.”

He knew that his mother would be a bit thrown by the fact that Derek was pursuing a man, but he hoped she'd take it in stride. Although he'd told his parents he was bi before he'd left for college, he'd never had a boyfriend and had never mentioned any of the men he'd dated to them, so he still wasn't sure how they'd deal when faced with the reality of his sexuality.

“Stiles?” Talia put down her paint brush, a tight smile on her face that Derek couldn't quite explain. “The love of your life is Stiles?”

“What about Stiles?” Cora asked, slipping in the door behind Derek and throwing herself down onto the couch.

“Derek met him at the Sheriff Station, apparently,” Talia told her youngest daughter, still eyeing Derek warily. “And he was quite taken with him.”

“With Stiles?” Cora asked, her eyes wide. “I don't understand.”

“That's not anything new,” Laura commented from the doorway, slipping into the room and sitting beside Cora, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders and pinching her cheek.

“Fuck off!” Cora said, pushing her away.

“Cora!” Talia admonished, shaking her head. “A little decorum.”

“Pfft, she doesn’t have any of that, either,” Laura said. Derek was suddenly grateful that he only had the two sisters. Two was plenty.

“So what don't you understand this time, little sister?” Laura asked, settling in on the other side of the couch.

“Derek's in love with Stiles,” Cora told her. Laura threw back her head and laughed, which made Cora chuckle as well. Derek turned his gaze to his mother, to see that she was grinning widely with amusement.

“That's hilarious!” Laura exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye.

“What the hell is so funny about it?” Derek demanded. “Haven't you seen him? He's stunning!”

“Stiles. Is stunning,” Laura repeated incredulously, shaking her head and looking at Derek as if he'd lost his mind.

“God, yes. He's all big eyes and broad shoulders and god, that mouth. It's pornographic.” Derek slumped back in the chair, looking at the ceiling as he thought back to the shape of Stiles' pretty pink mouth, ignoring his sisters as they coughed and gagged their disagreement of Derek's assertion.

“Oh god,” Cora said, her voice wavering. “I could have gone my whole life without hearing those words spoken about Stiles.”

“I could have gone my whole life never hearing those words from one of my children,” Talia said. “Derek, for all our sakes, please, keep it pg.”

“Especially when you're talking about Stiles,” Laura added.

“You're all blind, clearly,” Derek concluded, but he sat up straight, looking at his sisters and mother in turn. “But you know him, so I need your help. Any info would be appreciated. Age, last name, sexuality and relationship status would be excellent, although his phone number is really the best place to start. One of you must have it, or you know where I can get it.”

“Why didn't you ask for it, if you wanted it so bad?” Cora asked.

“I didn't have time. The Sheriff interrupted us and sent him out and it didn't seem appropriate to ask for his number just then. Of course, he was long gone by the time I'd finished, and Parrish wasn't very forthcoming in response to my subtle inquires.”

Laura snorted, looking up and shrugging when the other three stopped to look at her. “What? You're about as subtle as a brick through a window.”

“As if you're any better,” Derek pointed out. “When you liked Dan Baker you fell out of your desk in history trying to lend him a pen. Oh, and when it was Josh Anderson, you brought him coffees for a week, hoping he would ask you out.”

“Hey, we're not talking about me here, we're talking about you,” Laura said defensively. “And that was when I was a kid! You're 26 now. What's your excuse?”

“Subtlety is overrated,” Derek scoffed. “I'd rather take the direct approach.”

“Well, your approach is directly stupid,” Laura snarked, but Derek only rolled his eyes.

“Your face is directly stupid,” he snapped back, knowing that he was being childish, but finding it hard to stop himself. Laura always brought out that side of him, it was something he'd been working on for a long time, though he slipped now and then. Or whenever she was in the room.

“Children,” Talia said, lifting her eyes to the sky in a plea for patience. “As happy as I am to have you all under one roof again...”

“I don't live here anymore,” Laura broke in. “Thank god.”

“I'm moving out asap,” Derek pointed out.

“I can't wait to go to college,” Cora muttered.

“Oh, this room is just filled to the brim with family togetherness!” Talia exclaimed, clapping her hands with mock excitement. “If only your father was here to witness this moment of familial bonding!”

“Good lord,” Laura said, rolling her eyes as Cora huffed and Derek let his head fall back again. “Mom, you're so embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than your childish behaviour?” Talia asked.

“As much fun as this is,” Derek interjected, frustrated. “This isn't getting me any closer to scoring a date with Stiles.”

“You're serious, aren't you?” Laura said, staring at Derek in awed amazement. “You really want to date Stiles?”

“Date, sure, for now,” Derek said, letting himself smile again, knowing it was a sappy smile but unable to care. “I'm thinking I might marry him in a few years.”

His mother choked out a harsh laugh, coughing to cover it up but Derek ignored her, his mind still in the place where he and Stiles were together.

“Isn't that a little...creepy?” Cora asked, her nose wrinkling.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Derek asked, confused. “I know he's young, but he was working at the Sheriff's office, and he looked legal...at least 18, he has to be.” He sat up, alarmed, staring at his mother pleadingly. “He is 18, right?”

“He's 18,” Talia confirmed. Derek slumped back into his seat with a sigh of relief.

“Barely,” Cora said, while Laura huffed her agreement.

“Seriously Derek, we're talking a matter of months, here. I never know you were into barely legal twinks.”

“Hey!” Derek snapped, his mood shifting, not willing to play anymore. “Don't go there, Laura.”

He held her gaze for a few minutes, not blinking and not backing down. Finally she sniffed, turning away with a wave of her hand. Derek sat back, still annoyed.

Talia reached out and patted his arm. “Never mind them,” she said, with a warning look at her daughters. She turned her attention back to Derek, meeting his gaze with a carefully schooled expression.

“Derek, was today the first time you met Stiles?”

Laura and Cora looked as confused as Derek was at the question.

“Of course it was,” he said. “I would have remembered if I'd met him before. He's unforgettable.”

“So you'd think,” Laura said with a smirk, meeting Talia's eyes and nodding while Cora continued frowning at them.

“Well, I'm glad you met him today, then,” Talia said. “But we can't help you out, I'm afraid.”

“What? Why not?”

“You'll have to figure it out on your own,” she replied, grinning with mirth.

“If you like him that much, you'll put in the effort, I think,” Laura said. Derek was glad that Cora was still looking as confused as he felt.

“Of course I'll put in the effort, but it would be nice to have a place to start.” Derek crossed his arms over his chest, more than a bit put out and still confused.

“He's 18 and single as far as I know,” Talia said, easing some of Derek's fears. “Also bisexual, and unafraid of letting people know it.”

“You met him at the Sheriff's Station, perhaps that's a good place to start,” Laura said with a smirk. Derek hated that look on her.

“Right, because what I want to do on my first day is dig for info so I can score a date, instead of learning the flow of the department and proving that hiring me was the right decision.”

“Derek's right, he should avoid asking about Stiles at the station,” Talia agreed, sharing an expressive look with Laura. “He wouldn't want to get a reputation or anything.”

“You guys are crazy,” Cora said, shaking her head at her family. “If Derek wants to date Stiles, why not just let him?”

“Because it's way more fun this way,” Laura said, breaking out in an evil laugh that had their mother laughing as well.

“Ugh, you people suck,” Derek said, getting up and leaving the room, frustrated and more confused than ever. If his family knew Stiles, as they clearly did, why were they being so stubborn about it, so unhelpful? Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. The Hales had always loved a good laugh at someone else's expense, though Derek was at a loss as to how this situation could be funny to them, barring his frustration.

He logged onto his laptop as soon as he entered his room, determined to find his own place sooner rather than later, especially now that he'd have a steady income. Living with his parents wasn't very impressive after all. And he had a guy to impress.

**

Derek's first day on the job was...interesting. He was all kitted out, the uniform fitting him perfectly, with all the miscellaneous accessories he needed in perfect condition, his Deputy's badge gleaming in the morning sun as he followed Parrish to their assigned cruiser. Derek felt ready to take on everything and everyone, but he was still at odds. He hadn't quite slipped into the flow of the Department, still feeling a bit outside. Only a bit though, and that was a good sign considering it was his first day.

The Sheriff assigned Deputy Parrish, Jordan, as Derek soon found out, the task of showing him the ropes. Parrish was as young as Derek, but seemed even younger. He was fresh faced and enthusiastic, almost annoyingly optimistic. He was friendly and fairly talkative, which Derek was grateful for. His cheerfulness made Derek's transition just that much easier.

Derek and Parrish did the rounds of the town as Parrish explained the boundaries of each beat's route, hitting as many of the hot spots as they had time for. Derek had grown up in Beacon Hills, so he was aware of many of them, but it was good to become reacquainted with them and to learn about the new ones. Most of what they had to deal with was mischief, trouble made by youth who were reckless and bored. There was a fair amoung of petty crimes, theft, and property damage, coming in waves, ebbing and flowing week by week. Parrish introduced Derek to many of the local business people, those of some importance and influence in the community, and those who required police attention often.

Derek was just getting into the swing of things, finding his footing when all of it was thrown right out of his head.

They had stopped at the local movie theatre which was open for matinees during the summer and as such was bustling with activity. Derek and Parrish met with the manager, discussing some of the issues that they had on a regular basis, mostly kids trying to sneak into the theatre, kids who were easily dissuaded from another attempt by police presence.

It was on the way back out when Derek saw him, standing in line with a couple of others, a guy and a girl who were clearly a couple, and were around the same age as Stiles. They were chatting as they waited to purchase their snacks, Stiles' hands gesticulating wildly as he spoke.

He took Derek's breath away.

It cemented his desire to know Stiles better, to find out his quirks, his likes and dislikes, to learn what made him tick. To hold him and kiss that mouth, which was currently open wide in an exuberant laugh. Derek was drawn to him, unable to keep himself from moving unerringly in his direction.

He didn't really care if Parrish followed or not, he was going to talk to Stiles.

Stiles caught sight of him, his laugh fading into a pleased smile that made a flicker of hope alight in Derek's chest.

“Well, well, if it isn't Beacon Hill's finest,” Stiles said, tilting his head. “Here to save us from the heart clogging effects of overpriced popcorn?”

“If you eat that crap, then perhaps you need saving,” Derek replied, smiling as bright as he could, enchanted by the tilt of Stiles' head and his cheeky grin. He raked his eyes over Stiles in open appreciation, noting that once again Stiles was doing the same to him, his pupils dilating, his hands twitching with nervous energy. It buoyed Derek more, giving him a wild hope, setting his pulse racing. Stiles was clearly not immune to his advances.

“Stiles,” Parrish said from behind Derek. “Scott, Allison. How are you all doing this afternoon?”

“We're great,” the other young man, Scott, replied. He wrapped an arm around the waist of the dark haired girl, Allison apparently, and smiled brightly.

“Not getting into trouble, I hope,” Parrish said with a smirk, looking directly at Stiles.

“Deputy!” Stiles exclaimed, mock scandalized. “We would never!”

Parrish scoffed. “They would never,” he said, pointing to Scott and Allison. “You, on the other hand...” He trailed off, leaving Derek to wonder just what kind of trouble Stiles had gotten up to in the past, and if that was the reason he was working at the Sheriff's Station.

“You seem to be implying that Stiles is someone to keep an eye on,” Derek said to Parrish, though his eyes never left Stiles' face. “I don't think that will be a problem.”

“He's a mischief maker, that's for sure,” Parrish agreed, seemingly unaware of the tension building between the two. Scott also seemed clueless, but Allison was looking between Derek and Stiles with appraising eyes.

“I'll have to keep a really close watch, then,” Derek said, taking a step closer, meeting Stiles' eyes with a heated gaze. “Maybe if I had your number, it would be an easier task,” he finished.

“I wouldn't be much of a mischief maker if I let you take the easy road now, would I?” Stiles replied, staring back at Derek. He was very still, which was a great contrast for moments before, and he was not backing down. The girl behind the candy counter chose that moment to speak up, calling for the next person in line, which broke the stand off, leaving Derek feeling unsatisfied and Stiles fidgeting once more.

“That's us,” he said, nodding his head in her direction. “See you around, Deputies.”

“Enjoy the movie,” Parrish said as they headed to the counter, Allison glancing back at Derek again, dimples showing as she smirked widely.

“I'll consider that another rain cheque,” Derek called after Stiles, who shot Derek a quick look before turning back.

“Let's go,” Parrish said, and Derek tore his gaze from Stiles since the time he'd seen him standing in line.

“If we must,” he agreed, nodding at Parrish and heading back out into the hot California sun, forcing himself not to turn around and seek Stiles out again.

Next time, he'd have to get him alone. Progress was clearly not going to be made with so many interruptions.

**

Derek hoped that he'd see Stiles again the next day and then again the day after, but to his chagrin, Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Nowhere that Derek was, at any rate, for the rest of the week. He didn't come into the Station, at least he didn't when Derek was there, and he wasn't in any of the places on Derek's beat either, including the movie theatre. His territory also included the arcade and one of the town's shopping centres, but there was no Stiles.

Derek threw himself into the job, working hard to exceed expectations and impress the Sheriff. Doing well was important to him, and although he had gotten the job right off the bat and he had the Sheriff's confidence, he hadn't yet earned the man's respect, or that of his coworkers. That kind of thing came with time and competence.

He worked through the weekend unexpectedly, taking an overnight shift on the Saturday, which ended up extending well into Sunday afternoon. Derek wasn't bothered by it, he knew that the job worked like that sometimes, but by the time he dragged himself into his parent's house before dinner on Sunday night, he was too exhausted to eat, never mind talk to anyone. He showered and collapsed into bed, sleeping long and deeply.

Thankfully, he had the Monday off, so when he woke up later than his usual time he wasn't alarmed, though the lie in still felt rather decadent. The house was empty when he made it downstairs, as both his parents were at work. Cora was likely still asleep, Derek thought when he passed the closed door to her bedroom. She'd never been an early riser, unlike Derek and Laura, and since she wasn’t working or going to school, she'd sleep all day if she could.

Derek had a quiet but rather large breakfast, ravished after his long sleep and even longer shift, soaking up the solitude. He had a few apartment viewings booked after lunch, which he was greatly looking forward to. Solitude was rare in his parent’s house and every day that he woke up there, Derek felt that it was past time to move on.

When he was done with his breakfast he set about packing up some of his belongings that had spread around the house. He wasn't likely moving out in the next few weeks, but he wanted to keep a handle on his things, ready for when the day did come.

He decided to use the time left before his appointments to go for a run, pounding along the trails of the Preserve, pushing himself in an attempt to keep his mind clear, not entirely successfully. His mind was cluttered with thoughts, in turns pleased to be at home and eager to leave his parents house behind. He was occupied with thoughts about work, about how he was fitting in and his hopes for the future of his career. Above all, he was tormented by the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

Running through the trails in the forest where he grew up was freeing in a way Derek hadn't felt in a long time, despite the turmoil of his mind.

When the trail ended and he found himself back at the start, he felt energized and refreshed even as his muscles ached with exhaustion. He was ready to face another week, and he was determined that he'd find Stiles again. Soon.

His family had continued to be completely unhelpful on the subject. Cora was confused and dismissive, Laura grinned deviously, and Derek's parents shared a small, amused smile whenever Stiles' name was brought up.

It was certainly not decreasing Derek's desire to move out.

He decided to hit up the grocery store on the way home, in need of almost all the things he liked to put in his usual breakfast smoothie. While his parent's kitchen was generally well stocked, they never had what he needed, and yet when he bought the items, they seemed to disappear as soon as they entered the house. Mysteriously. His sisters, even the one who didn't live there, were certainly behind it, but they insisted that they had no idea where the stuff could be disappearing to.

He was at the store, in the produce section, absorbed in the task of choosing the perfect avocados when a now familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

“Wow, you sure take your avocados seriously,” the voice said, freezing Derek in place. His heart began to pound a little harder as he turned, thrilled to see that it was indeed Stiles, standing a few feet away with an enticing smirk on his pink lips.

Derek was struck again with just how beautiful he was, with how attracted he was to Stiles. It took him a few moments to get his brain working well enough to respond.

“Well,” he began, putting the avocados down and turning to face Stiles completely. “Avocados are serious business.”

“So it seems,” Stiles replied “It's good to see you taking your job seriously and thoroughly policing the produce section. The Sheriff would be proud to see it.”

“What's good is seeing you,” Derek said, letting his smile widen slowly, tracking his eyes across Stiles' face and the breadth of his shoulders. “You look so much better than the avocados.” He was gratified to see the blush that filled in Stiles' cheeks as his fingers twitched nervously. He looked to the side and cleared his throat.

“Yes, well,” he said, visibly flustered. Derek was enchanted. “It's good to see you too, Derek.”

“Very good,” Derek agreed, taking a few steps to bring himself closer. “We should do it again. Soon.”

“I'm sure I'll see you around,” Stiles said, backing up and beginning to turn away, but Derek wasn't ready for him to leave just yet.

“I'd be happy to make that a certainty,” he insisted, stepping in front of Stiles quickly. “You should give me your number so we can arrange it.”

“But you know how to...wait, arrange what?” Stiles' brow was furrowed in confusion, his cheeks still red.

“A date,” Derek said simply, looking Stiles right in the eyes, holding his gaze. Stiles' eyes widened as if in disbelief, but Derek couldn't believe that he wasn't aware of how attractive he was. He must have people asking him out all the time.

“A date?” Stiles repeated, his voice squeaking on the last word. “I don't under...I mean, that's...why are you...I've got to go!” He took a few steps back, his eyes flitting from Derek's eyes to his lips to his chest, which was admitted somewhat on display in his sweaty t-shirt, before turning and dashing in the other direction.

“Is that a no?” Derek called after him, cursing himself for letting Stiles get away again without getting his number. It was obvious that Stiles was attracted to him, his reactions when Derek got close and the way his eyes slid over Derek's body made that clear. And yet, he got flustered anytime Derek reciprocated and he was completely thrown when Derek tried to ask him out. It was endearing and aggravating at the same time.

He wasn't used to trying this hard to get a date. While he wasn't into people who only wanted him because of his looks, he also wasn't above using them to get what he wanted. Perhaps it was a bit hypocritical of him, but on the other hand, how he looked was his, he face and body belonged to him, so he should be the one who gets to use that, right?

It didn't seem to be working with Stiles though, and Derek had no idea why. He honestly didn't understand what Stiles had been getting at with his stuttered rejection, although Derek wasn't sure it was a rejection so much as Stiles being flustered and fleeing. Still, there was something else going on there, and until he figured it out he probably wouldn't have any luck getting Stiles number, much less a date.

**

Running into Stiles became a bit of a routine after that. Just when Derek least expected it he popped up, at the Sheriff Station, the movie theatre, and the grocery store but also at the park, the bank, the trail head after Derek was running, and one memorable time, at Alessandro's, the local pizzeria.

He'd stopped in to grab a pizza on his way home from work and spotted Stiles in a booth with Scott and Allison and another young woman, a redhead who looked at Derek with cool, assessing eyes. Derek had reached a point where he was willing to push a little bit harder to uncover the source of Stiles' reticence, so he pushed in a bit and sat beside Stiles to await his dinner.

“Make yourself at home, then,” Stiles had said, eyes wide with surprise as Derek leaned back against the booth, looking right at him. He met Stiles' gaze brashly, hyper aware that their legs were pressed together in the small space, touching from hip to knees. The long, warm line of Stiles' thigh against his own was incredibly provocative, and Derek could feel his dick filling with blood, chubbing up in his khaki uniform.

“Thanks, I will,” Derek replied, grinning cheekily at Stiles and holding his eye for several long moments before turning to look at Stiles' friends.

“Scott, Allison,” he said, nodding. “Nice to see you again.”

“Hi Derek!” Scott said, cheerful and grinning, his boundless enthusiasm was very puppy like in Derek's mind. Allison's hello was much more restrained and Derek didn't miss the significant look she shared with the redhead.

“I'm Lydia Martin,” the girl said, speaking up at last, lifting her chin and giving the impression that she was looking down at Derek. Her look implied a judgement yet to be delivered, the pressure to live up to it was settled entirely on Derek's shoulders. “What's your name, Deputy?”

“Derek Hale,” he replied, meeting her gaze head on.

“And you've just moved to Beacon Hills?” she asked. Derek felt an interrogation coming and he didn't see any way out of it. He'd suffer through a lot worse to keep sitting so close to Stiles.

“Just moved back, actually,” he replied, chancing a look at Stiles. “I moved away for college and work, but I finally managed to land a job back home.”

“So you're happy to be here, then?”

“Very happy,” Derek said, looking to Stiles again before continuing. “I think my future in this town is bright. Things are looking up.”

“That's good to hear,” Stiles said, quietly, meeting Derek's gaze with a soft, almost fond expression on his face. It surprised Derek, as he'd been expecting the usual blush.

“Good luck with that,” Lydia said. When Derek tore his gaze from Stiles and looked at her again, she just lifted a brow before humming and turning back to Allison. Derek felt as if he'd been dismissed, and was pleased to be so.

He turned back to Stiles, breathing deeply to ground himself and taking in the scent of Old Spice deodorant and something fruity coming from Stiles. It was comforting and arousing at the same time.

“So you do go out to dinner,” Derek commented.

“Whoever said I didn't?” Stiles asked, the soft look gone and replaced with a furrowed brown and tight jaw. Derek wanted to put that fond look back on Stiles' face. Asap.

“It was implied by the way you've turned me down every time I've offered to buy you dinner,” Derek stated, pleased to see Stiles' cheeks darkening, encouraged by the evidence of his effect on Stiles. “Or a coffee, or anything for that matter.”

“Right, as if you're serious about that,” Stiles scoffed, turning away, focusing his attention on the table instead, picking at the crust of his pizza slice. “Come on, Derek, I'm not a little kid any more.”

Derek was confused by his last statement but was more frustrated with the first assertion.

“What gave you the impression that I wasn't serious?” he asked, hoping that Stiles would look up again and see just how serious he was.

Stiles just scoffed again, keeping his eyes on the table as he tore shreds of crust off his pizza. Derek watched him carefully, wondering how on earth Stiles could have misconstrued Derek's intentions.

He was torn out of his thoughts by a loud voice calling his name from the counter. He cursed the quick service for the first time in his life, not willing to let go of the conversation just yet.

“Better go get your pizza, then,” Stiles said, glancing up at Derek before turning his eyes away once more. He and Lydia shared a look for a moment before she turned her disdain in Derek's direction.

“Go on, Deputy Hale,” she said pointedly, once again giving Derek the feeling that he was being dismissed, though this time he was clearly dismissed form her company, if not her attention. “You'd better get your pizza before it gets cold.”

All three of Stiles' friends were avidly watching for his reactions, so he sighed and stood, the side that was no longer pressed against Stiles feeling cold, bereft.

“We wouldn't want that,” he replied, grinning disarmingly at each of them. He turned to smile at Stiles, pleased to find that he had lifted his eyes from the table at last. “I'll see you soon, Stiles,” he promised, his voice soft and quiet. Stiles' small smile in return lifted his spirits, despite, once again, walking away without his phone number or a date.

There would be a next time, that much was certain. Derek would be ready.

However long it took.

**

“Are you sure you want to go?” Talia asked as she helped Derek carry boxes to his father's truck. “If you stayed here, you could save a lot of money on rent.”

“Yes, Mom, I'm sure,” he replied, shaking his head as she sighed and pouted. For a grown woman, she sure could lay it on thick.

“I just got you back, I hate having to let you go so soon.” She captured Derek in a tight hug, which he returned while rolling his eyes dramatically, garnering a laugh from Cora.

“Mom, he's a grown man, let him go,” Cora said, sliding her box, the lightest box naturally, into the back of the truck. “And I'm done carrying boxes. I have better things to do with my Saturday.”

“Thanks ever so much for doing the bare minimum to help,” Derek replied, finally able to pull himself out of his mother's arms.

“You're welcome,” Cora called over her shoulder as she headed off down the road. Derek watched her go with a laugh. She was a pretty typical teenager, but he loved her anyway. That said, he would not miss living with her moodiness and loud music, that's for sure.

“This is the last one,” Derek's dad David said as he loaded it into the truck. They had already taken Derek's meagre furniture to his new loft, thankfully, so they would be done after this run.

“Oh Derek, I'm going to miss you,” Talia said, pulling him into another hug.

“You won't have time to miss me,” Derek replied. “I'll be over tomorrow night for dinner.”

“And every Sunday night!” Talia insisted, smiling up at Derek with teary eyes.

“I'll be there, Mom,” Derek agreed. “But we'd better go if I'm going to get unpacked today.”

“I could help you with that,” Talia offered, but fortunately, David stepped in before Derek had to say anything.

“Talia, let the poor man go,” he said, pulling Talia away from Derek and pushing her toward the house. “I'll help him with his boxes and then, at last, we can have some alone time.” He waggled his brows at Talia while he spoke, making Derek gag exaggeratedly.

“Please, stop!” he said pleadingly. “I'm so close to escaping! Don't scar me for life!”

David and Talia shared a laugh, but Talia went inside after kissing Derek once on the cheek and winking at her husband. Derek climbed into the truck with his Dad, taking a deep breath of relief that he was finally moving in to his own place. Staying with his parents had been a necessary evil after he'd moved back, but he was used to living alone and thrilled that he'd get to do it again.

It wasn't a very long drive to his new loft, but somehow he got lost in his own head on the way. Thoughts of peace and quiet and solitude soothed his frazzled nerves, but then he started thinking of what he wanted to fill in all the extra space he'd have, and all he could think of was Stiles.

He wanted to know more about him. What made him tick, how his mind worked. His likes, dislikes, what he wanted for his future. What he wanted in a partner. Derek wanted to be that partner, but he was at more of a loss than he was when he'd first met Stiles when it came to figuring out just how to do that. The situation was more complex than he'd first thought.

Each time Derek saw him the encounter followed a similar formula. Their greetings were flirty and witty, their banter flowing even more easily the more often they met. It became readily apparent that Stiles' mind was sharp and clever, leaving Derek more intrigued than ever. However, as soon as Derek complimented Stiles too obviously the younger man became flustered, his speech becoming peppered with stammers or half sentences, and he always fled shortly after.

It was incredibly frustrating. Derek was getting to know Stiles better, bit by excruciating bit, but despite their blatant mutual attraction, he was no closer to getting a date or Stiles' number.

He unpacked what he could in the new loft that night and then ordered himself some dinner since he had literally no food in the kitchen, or dishes for that matter. He'd given up almost everything when he'd moved back home, so he was pretty much starting from scratch.

He woke up the next morning, breathing in the quiet of the loft, stretching expansively before pulling himself out of bed. He was planning on a long day of shopping, not his favourite pastime but a necessary evil. He still had his Dad's truck and he was prepared to load up the backseat with kitchen implements and essentials to stock his pantry, and the truck bed with plenty of furniture to outfit the loft.

Once he was at Ikea, the one stop shop for everything he needed but food, he headed right for the big ticket items, hoping he'd be able to get them to deliver them the next day. He choose a bed frame, tables for the bedroom and the living room, a couch and big, comfy armchair, and a spacious armoire for his clothes.

He also found several bookshelves and an entertainment center and was on his way to find a computer desk when he turned a corner to see the one thing he wanted to see more than anything else.

“Stiles,” he breathed, moving closer as if drawn in by a magnet. Stiles' head snapped up, looking at Derek with wide, surprised eyes.

“Derek? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Derek said, his eyes raking over the long line of Stiles' body as they always did. He couldn't seem to help himself when Stiles was around.

Stiles just grinned, making an answering smile spread across Derek's face.

“I'm picking out a new computer desk, obviously,” he said, turning back to the desk he'd been looking at, but not before his eyes swept across Derek's chest and arms. He suddenly was very happy that he'd dressed in an older, soft Henley that clung to his arms and shoulders.

“Obviously,” Derek replied. “I am too.”

“Well, that's that, then,” Stiles said, running his long fingers across the desk in front of him.

“So what are you looking for in a new desk?” Derek asked, tearing his eyes away from Stiles and taking a look at the desks on display.

“I'll be doing some courses and training online starting in September, so I've had to buy a real pc to replace my old, trusty laptop.”

“So you'll need a desk more suited to it, then,” Derek said, pleased when Stiles nodded his agreement.

“And I'll need a shelf on the top, with enough room for the texts and manuals I have to buy. And maybe drawers on the side.”

“We shouldn't have too much trouble finding the one you need,” Derek said, moving closer and taking a look over Stiles' shoulder.

“We?” Stiles asked, turning around to give Derek a questioning look.

“Why not?” Derek asked. “I'm looking for one too, we may as well do it together.”

Stiles eaned back against the desk behind him, his hands braced on the surface as he rested his pert ass on the edge, spreading his legs and making his shoulders look even broader. Derek's blood ran a bit hotter, his heart pounding at the sight.

“Might as well,” he agreed, watching Derek carefully. “What kind of desk are you looking for?”

“Nothing so specific as that,” Derek told him, turning away to look at the desks again before he did something stupid, like stepping between Stiles' legs and kissing him silly. “I think a corner desk would be best, but I only have a laptop, so just a flat surface is fine for me.”

“Your parents kitchen table isn't good enough anymore?” Stiles asked, with a cheeky quirk of his lip.

“Definitely not,” Derek replied, smirking back. “Especially since I've moved out.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, looking a bit surprised.

“I've got a loft downtown,” Derek said, watching Stiles closely for his reaction. “You should come see it.”

“Oh, I probably will at some point,” Stiles said, standing up and turning again, his nervously twitching fingers apparent.

“I hope you will,” Derek said warmly, but he didn't push. This was the perfect opportunity to spend some serious time with Stiles, alone, and he didn't want to scare him off. They took stock of the available desks and before too long, they had both chosen one that suited their respective needs.

“Do you need anything else?” Derek asked after he and Stiles collected the stubs they'd need to complete their purchases.

“No, just the desk,” Stiles replied. “Why, are you still shopping?”

“Well, I've got all the furniture I need, but I still have to outfit my kitchen.”

“Well, that's easy or hard depending on how much you cook,” Stiles said, walking beside Derek toward the kitchen section. He stopped to pull a cart out of a row of them and began pushing it, leading Derek without needing to be asked. “Are you a good cook, or do you burn water?”

Derek chuckled, following Stiles gladly. “I'm pretty fair in the kitchen,” he admitted. “I'm not Gordon Ramsay or anything, but I'll need more than coffee mugs and plates to put my takeout boxes on.”

Stiles chuckled at that, his smile bright and happy. Derek's heart seized in his chest and then began to pound even harder. Sharing camaraderie with Stiles, sharing smiles and laughs made Derek yearn to share more with him. Truthfully, Derek wanted to share everything with him.

“That's good to know,” Stiles said. “I'm a cooking enthusiast more than an expert, although I've gotten pretty good at making heart healthy meals for my dad.”

“I'm sure he appreciates that,” Derek commented, surprised when Stiles scoffed.

“He thinks it's pure torture, actually. But I lost my mom already and I'm not going to lose him as well.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Derek said softly.

Stiles gave him a strange look from the corner of his eye, but he continued pushing the cart toward the kitchen section.

“I miss her, but it's been a few years, I'm as used to it as I'll ever be,” he said, his voice light and Derek recognized that he was trying to lighten the mood.

“It's okay to never get over it, you know,” Derek said, stopping him with a hand on his wrist. “As long as you don't let it keep you from living.” Their eyes met and held for several long moments before Stiles turned away with a nod of agreement, his cheeks flushed and red.

“I don't,” he replied, a small smile on his lips. It widened as he caught sight of where they were, and he resumed pushing the cart, Derek right beside him. The palm of his hand was still warm from where it had held onto Stiles' wrist and he wished that he'd been able to feel Stiles' skin beneath his hand, although considering the subject of their conversation, perhaps it was for the best. “Now let's get you your kitchen.”

Derek followed Stiles, ticking off items as they went, and adding a few that Stiles insisted he'd need. He got stuck on the breadmaker though.

“I'm not a big bread eater,” he insisted, wrangling with Stiles a bit as he tried to tuck one into Derek's cart.

“Sacrilege!” Stiles cried, though he gave up and let Derek put it back on the shelf. “Bread is life! It's the building block of any good meal! And sandwiches! You can't make sandwiches without bread! That thing can make pizza dough too, and pizza is clearly the pinnacle of meals.”

“I prefer wraps,” Derek said, laughing when Stiles clutched his heart, aghast.

“Unbelievable.” Stiles shook his head, sighing dramatically. “I don't think we can be friends anymore.”

“Well, not only friends, I hope,” Derek commented, trying to imbue the words with all the sincerity he could muster. Stiles stared at him for a few moments, and Derek could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

“I don't...” he said, trailing off, and Derek kicked himself for ruining the entire morning, for sending Stiles running again.

But he didn't run, he just looked down and then to the side, avoiding Derek's eyes, a frown on his face that Derek longed to erase. Derek waited, not wanting to push him again, wondering what on earth could be holding Stiles back, when it was so clear that the attraction was mutual.

“Why do you do that all the time?” Stiles asked simply, still not meeting Derek's eyes. “Since you've been back, every time I see you, I don't...I don't understand.”

Derek's mind snagged on the 'since you've been back' portion of that statement, but the need to make Stiles understand how beautiful he was, how badly Derek wanted more with him was paramount, so he pushed it aside and stepped closer, hoping that Stiles would look at him again.

“I don't understand why you don't understand,” Derek began, pleased when Stiles lifted his face at last and looked Derek in the eye. “You're funny and smart and sexy as fuck. Why wouldn't I want to date you?”

Stiles' jaw dropped open in shock, his mouth slack as he stared at Derek for a long moment before shaking his head and pulling himself together. He shut his mouth with a snap, making Derek mourn the loss of the provocative expression.

Then he laughed, full blown incredulity written all over his face.

“What...Stiles,” Derek said, confused.

“That's funny,” Stiles replied. “But it's a bit of a long game for a joke, seriously.”

“What joke?” Derek asked, reaching forward to grab Stiles' hand, keeping him from turning away. “I'm serious.”

“No, you're not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“You're not.”

“I am! Argh!” Derek cried, feeling like an idiot for arguing with Stiles as if they were toddlers. “I'm serious, Stiles. Dead serious. I was gonna play the field when I got back. I wanted to date around, some men, some women, see what was out there and have some fun, now that I'd have the time and security to do it, but when I saw you I just forgot about all that. I've never been so attracted to someone in my life.”

“You're...fuck you,” Stiles said, looking a bit pissed, but Derek just pulled him closer, spoke softer.

“I'm serious, Stiles,” he said. “No joke.”

Stiles huffed and looked away again, but he didn't pull his hand out of Derek's grip, and he didn't try to leave.

“I'm still not sure that this isn’t some kind of practical joke that everyone's in on.”

“Jesus Stiles, I would never do something like that even if someone did ask me. And no one asked me.”

“Hmmph.”

“I'm asking you out because I want to date you,” Derek insisted. “Let me take you out to dinner, just one date, and then you can decide if you want another one.”

“And if I say no, you'll back off for good?” Stiles asked, looking down, his gaze caught on where Derek still held his hand.

“If you never want to see me again after that, I'll back off, I promise,” Derek assured him, though he prayed with everything he had that he wouldn't have to be tested on that promise.

“Fine,” Stiles said, pulling his hand back at last, but he didn't turn to leave. Derek felt the smile take over his face, his heart pounding with excitement.

“Then I can have your phone number?”

“I suppose,” Stiles said, holding his hand out for Derek's phone, which he handed over immediately. “I'm surprised Cora didn't just give it to you, or did you not think to ask her?”

“Of course I did,” Derek said, annoyed again at this family. “My family are jerks, and they were all weird about it. They wouldn't help me out at all.”

“Of course they...ugh, whatever,” Stiles said, handing Derek's phone back and tucking his hands into his pockets. “Don't abuse the privilege, all right?”

“I won't,” Derek replied, texting Stiles a quick hello so he'd have Derek's number as well. “I'm off tomorrow, are you free?”

“Tomorrow, really?” Stiles asked, skeptical. “That soon?”

“Well, if that isn't good, tonight works for me too,” he replied, knowing there'd be hell to pay if he canceled the Hale family's newly enforced Family Dinner Night for a date, but he'd do it if that's what Stiles wanted.

“No, tomorrow is fine with me,” Stiles said. “But I should get that desk and go, Dad's going to help me put it together and he works tonight.”

“Right. Okay, I'll text you later, then.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles said, a small, genuine smile playing across his lips. Derek was enchanted, dying to taste them, hoping he'd get the chance soon.

He watched Stiles walk away before continuing with his shopping, though it was almost done. By the time he'd finished and made it back into the loft with all his purchases he was feeling jittery and nervous, the realization setting in that he'd have to make the one date he'd been allotted perfect, or he'd never get another one.

Then his phone dinged and he unlocked it to see that Stiles had acknowledged Derek's text with an avocado and a smiley face with the tongue poking out and suddenly he felt like he could take on the world.**

Derek spent the afternoon working furiously to put together the furniture he had brought home, unpacking and washing all the kitchen items and putting his books away on his new bookshelves. He reached a stopping point with only half an hour to spare before he was due at his parent's house, thankfully. Being late was not an option. He rushed through a shower, still flying high on the fact that he'd be having dinner with Stiles the next night. All he had to do was to get through Family Dinner, and he'd be home free.

His family was gathered on the deck in the backyard when he arrived, and apparently he looked as good as he felt, because the moment he sat beside Cora, she had a snippy comment for him.

“Well, don't you look chipper,” she said with a sneer. “Did you get laid this afternoon?”

“Cora!” Talia exclaimed, but Derek just smirked.

“Better.”

“What's better than getting laid?” Laura asked.

“I've got a date,” Derek replied.

“A date, that's exciting,” Talia commented.

“With who?” Cora said at the same time as Laura asked, “I thought you were all about the Stiles?”

“I am all about the Stiles,” Derek said, well aware that he was grinning so widely that he probably looked demented. “Which is why it's a good thing I'm taking him out for dinner tomorrow night.”

“What?!” both his sisters shrieked at the same time.

“I can't believe it,” Cora said.

“Ugh, I can't believe you're actually going through with it,” Laura said, shaking her head. “He's too young for you, seriously.”

“He's legal,” Derek said. “So I don't understand what your problem is.”

“No problem,” Laura said. “I just prefer to date men my own age.”

“Yeah well, you're single, so maybe you should expand your horizons,” Derek snapped back.

“Children,” Talia scolded, putting a plate of fixings and a bag of burger buns on the table beside the salads. “You're all grown, at long last. Act like it, will you?”

She glared at Laura until she backed down. “Laura, leave your brother alone. If he wants to date an 18 year old, that's his business, as long as he isn't hurting anyone or doing anything illegal.”

“Yeah, but it's Stiles,” Cora said with disdain, her nose wrinkled.

“What the hell is your problem with Stiles?” Derek asked, reaching the end of his patience. Every encounter he'd had with Stiles had only increased his respect and desire for the younger man. The way Cora talked about him was borderline offensive and Derek couldn't handle it anymore.

“I don't have a problem with Stiles, I just think it's icky that you'd want to date him,” Cora said. “It'd be like dating my brother.”

“Firstly, I am your brother and I agree, that's gross. Secondly, you're not dating him, I am. And lastly, if you're close enough that you consider him a brother, then why wouldn't you give me his number?” Derek asked.

“I didn't want her to,” Talia said. “We care about Stiles, and I don't want you messing with him if you're not serious. Besides...it's funny.”

“You people are the worst,” Derek grumbled slumping back in his seat.

“This should make you feel better,” David said, placing a tray of burgers in from of him.

“Mildly,” Derek huffed, but he set about making himself a few burgers anyway. His family was confusing and ridiculous as always. There were times when they pissed him off and times when they were there for him, the problem was, he never did learn how to guess which side they would fall on at any given time.

**

The next day was Monday and it went quickly and excruciatingly slowly at the same time. Derek had the day off, which allowed him time to put together any furniture that needed to be put together. By the time 5pm rolled around, the loft was completely put together. Derek walked through the oversized sliding door, having just taken the last of the cardboard to the recycling bin, and took it all in. He'd done a fair job, he thought.

It was very open plan, with the large bathroom on the right, the only bit that was behind a door and walls, while Derek's bed was tucked into the alcove between the bathroom wall and the far wall. On the left side of the room was a sitting area and in the far left corner was the large, open kitchen, with the dining table taking in all the light from floor length windows directly across from the door.

Derek loved the room, the open feel of it, how all the spaces were connected, even the bedroom, though he still had all the privacy he could wish for.

He sighed deeply, immensely satisfied with the work he'd done and starting to feel antsy and excited about his upcoming dinner with Stiles. He stripped and hopped into the shower, jerking himself off quickly to thoughts of Stiles' mouth, spread wide in a smile, smirking with cheeky mischief, chattering a mile a minute, snipping out snarky comments. Derek took his imaginings even further and imagined that mouth on his, sliding across his skin and finally, wrapped tight around his cock, a thought that sent him over the edge, his release spilling over his fist and across the tiled wall of the shower.

After that, he washed quickly, grinning as he thought back to the text conversation he'd had with Stiles that morning. He'd been thrilled to find out that Stiles was just as snarky and sarcastic in text as he was in real life. They'd agreed to meet at Alessandro's for pizza, which Derek had worried would be too simple for a first date that was carrying the importance that this one was, but Stiles had been thrilled at the idea and agreed readily, much to Derek's relief. Fancy and uptight was not his style and clearly it wasn't Stiles' either.

Derek arrived promptly at 6:30, more than a bit shaky but eager to see Stiles and spend some time with him, eager to get to know him better, to prove to Stiles that this was real and not just some elaborate ruse to humiliate him. That suspicion on Stiles' part put up a few red flags as far as Derek was concerned, making him wonder just what Stiles had been through in the past to make him think such a thing was more likely than Derek wanting to date him.

When he pushed through the door into the restaurant he saw Stiles immediately, tucked into a large booth at the back, facing the door. He glanced up with Derek entered, returning Derek's wide smile with a smaller one of his own.

“Hi,” Derek breathed when he'd arrived at the booth, sliding in across from Stiles, taking him all in. He was wearing a well fitting button up shirt, nothing too fancy but a step up from what he usually wore. The light blue fabric stretched across Stiles' deceptively broad shoulders and hugged the lean muscles in his arms. He'd left the top two buttons of the shirt open, drawing Derek's eyes to the tantalizing stretch of neck, leaving mere hints of collarbones that Derek longed to run his tongue and lips across. He forced himself to look up into Stiles' eyes, pleased to see that Stiles was blushing at the attention and hoping that he was beginning to understand just how beautiful Derek found him.

“Hi,” Stiles replied, a smile gracing his lips. Derek had a flashback to his session in the shower, but he pushed it aside to focus on the present.

“You have no idea how happy I am you're here,” Derek said sincerely, reaching across the table to touch Stiles' hand, slipping under Stiles' hand to play with his fingers, watching entranced as Stiles' blush deepened and definitely not imagining how those fingers would feel on his skin.

“Well, you worked so hard for it,” Stiles said softly, letting Derek's fingers entwine with his own, not pulling his hand away. “You're very persistent. I almost believe you.”

“Only almost?” Derek asked.

“Well, you have to admit, you wanting me, or wanting to date me, it's a bit on the ridiculous side, isn't it?”

“Because of the age difference?”

Stiles nodded. “That and the obvious discrepancy in the looks department.” He turned his head away, looking across the restaurant with vacant eyes that made Derek's heart seize.

“Has no one ever told you how beautiful you are?” Derek asked him, tugging lightly on his fingers so that Stiles would face him again.

“Derek, seriously,” Stiles said with a sigh, but he did turn back, a look of resignation on his face. “You're the first person who has shown any interest in dating me. Period. I asked a few people out in high school and was laughed at more than once. No one ever asked me out, and you're so, so much hotter than all of them put together, so...”

“The people you know are fucking idiots,” Derek insisted sincerely, believing every word. Anyone who couldn't see how amazing Stiles was could clearly use a smack across the head with a clue by four.

“Yeah well, I'm a bit flaily and spastic, and I babble on about everything and nothing incessantly, and I'm a total geek which is not cool when you're in high school. Well, you know, I've always been like this.”

Derek's brow furrowed in confusion. “How would I know that?” he asked. “Besides, even if you had a shitty personality, it wouldn't make you any less gorgeous. If they couldn't see that, then they didn't deserve you.”

“Well, I was a bit awkward looking when I was younger, as you'll remember.”

Derek stared at him, unsure how to respond to that. He'd known Stiles for a month, tops, and he'd been just as attractive then as he was now.

“What do you mea...” he began, but just then the waiter approached the table to take their order.

Derek's admiration grew when he learned that Stiles disdained pineapple on pizzas as much he did, so they settled on splitting a large pizza, half onions and italian sausage, half four cheese.

After that, the conversation flowed a little more smoothly. Derek asked Stiles what he was planning for college and was thrilled to find out that Stiles was taking a software design and IT course, part online and part at the local college, which meant that he'd be staying home while he continued his education.

“You aren't disappointed about missing the college experience?” Derek asked, taking another bite of the pizza, which was as amazing as always. He was on his last piece, and Stiles was finishing his last as well.

“Not really,” Stiles said, finishing his last bite and sucking the grease off his fingers, making Derek's breath freeze and his cock fill. “I mean, I'll have chances for parties and whatnot of course, but I've heard enough horror stories from my Dad that I have no desire to throw myself into that mess.”

“That's good,” Derek said. “Smart.”

“Besides, it'll save me a ton of money to live with Dad, and well...I'm not convinced about the importance of screwing around with a bunch of random strangers. Seems like a risky endeavour to me.”

“It is,” Derek agreed. “I dated a bit when I first went to college, but it got old fast and just distracted me from my classes.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, nodding as he drew his straw into his mouth and drained the soda from his glass. Derek's cock chubbed up a little more at the sight. He licked his lips, abandoning the last crust on his plate and took a drink himself.

“I think Dad is happy I'll be sticking around so he can, 'keep an eye on me',” Stiles said, complete with finger quotes. “When I told him about my decision he was so happy he almost cried. And he used my real name, which he only ever does when he's pissed or emotional.”

“Your real name?” Derek asked. “What's that? I mean, I wondered if Stiles was a nickname, it's...unusual.”

Stiles was staring at him as if he was an idiot, which threw Derek a bit. “You're kidding, right?” he said. “You know what my real name is.”

“No, I don't,” Derek said, sitting back in the booth, trying to recall if he'd heard anything about Stiles' name, or even about the fact that Stiles was a nickname. It was unusual sure, but he'd heard of worse. “Why would I?”

“I know you've been gone for a few years Derek, but there's no way you could have forgotten that monstrosity.”

“I'm confused,” Derek said, and from the look on his face, Stiles was as well.

“You're confused?” Stiles asked, tilting his head and considering Derek carefully. “What does that make me?”

“Why would I know your real name?” Derek said, his eyes raking over Stiles' face, trying to parse just what was going on. “We just met a few weeks ago, and this is only the second time we've had a conversation that lasted more than a few minutes.”

“What.” Stiles sat back in the booth, staring at Derek as if he'd gone crazy. “What are you talking about?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Derek, you've known me since I was like...born,” Stiles said. His voice was sincere but his expression was unreadable.

“No, I haven't.”

“Yes, you have.”

“No, I haven't!”

“Yes, you have, for fuck sake!” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. It was not lost on Derek that it was the second time in as many days that they had gotten into a childish argument, but aside from his exasperation, the flush on Stiles' cheeks and his bright eyes were doing nothing to calm Derek's desire for him.

“Fine,” Derek said, leaning forward again, looking Stiles right in the eyes. “What's your real name then?”

“You really don't know?”

“No, I don't.”

Stiles bit his lip, his gaze turned away. “You don't remember me, then,” he said simply, looking back at Derek, but he was suddenly subdued. “That explains so much.”

“Stiles, if we had met before I would have remembered you,” Derek told him, trying to imbue his words with sincerity. “I told you I've never been so attracted to someone in my life, and I wasn't lying.”

“Well I should hope you weren't attracted to me the last time we saw each other,” Stiles said with a huff, not clearing away any of Derek's confusion. “I was only 10.”

“You were...oh, of course,” Derek trailed off, thinking quickly, cluing in for the first time that his youth meant Stiles would indeed have been 10 when Derek left town, but it still didn't shed any light on Stiles' actual identity.

“I changed my name when I was 12. After...after my Mom died.”

“Shit,” Derek said quietly. “That's...I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Stiles said with a shrug. “It was a long time ago, but no one besides me and her could ever pronounce Mieczyslaw anyway, not even Dad and I couldn't stand hearing people call me Michy anymore. It was her name for me, and I just couldn't take it, so I picked Stiles. It was my grandfather's nickname too, so, yeah. It's weird, I guess, but not as weird as Michy.”

Derek swore his jaw didn't actually drop open, but he felt like it hit the table anyway. The shock of recognition rolled over him in a wave of tsunami proportions as he took in all of Stiles' features again, as if for the first time.

“Michy,” he breathed, meeting sad, whiskey brown eyes as a memory hit him, of those same eyes bright and mischievous as their owner pulled yet another prank on a teenaged Derek who was attempting to babysit him. Keeping Michy alive and whole until his parents arrived home had always been a challenge.

His parents. John and Claudia Stilinski. John Stilinski, who was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and Derek's boss.

Shit.

His eyes traveled across Stiles' face, noting that his nose was sharp and turned up just a bit, and suddenly Derek recognized it. He remembered seeing it on a 7 year old Michy, quietly sobbing, tears dripping off the tip as he mourned the death of Derek's dog Marco. Michy had loved Marco fiercely, and had been as upset as any of the Hales when he'd died.

That messy shock of unruly brown hair was longer, but Derek remembered the shape of his head under the buzzcut that he had worn nearly all his life. Claudia had hated dealing with the thick, coarse hair that grew unevenly over Michy's head, so she'd kept it buzzed short. Derek had never seen it longer than half an inch.

I...Michy,” he said again, completely bowled over and unable to reconcile the child he knew with the young man sitting in front of him, a man who was looking increasingly fidgety and uncomfortable.

“Shit, you really didn't know,” he said, picking nervously at the edge of the table with a long, agile fingers. Derek remembered that Michy had always been good with his hands, he'd been able to put together puzzles and models quickly and efficiently, once he'd focused his energy on the task. Those hands had gotten him into no end of trouble when he'd been a kid.

“It's no big deal,” Stiles, Michy, was saying, looking away from Derek, drained of enthusiasm, disappointment sitting heavily on him. “I get it, you're freaked out.”

“I...” Derek said, trying to pull his thoughts together. He was stunned speechless by the revelation, but he realised suddenly that it didn't change anything. He still wanted Stiles. More than ever, really. Knowing they had a shared history, remembering how close their families had been while they'd grown up, all the hours and days spent in each other's company, it was perfect.

Of course Stiles was Michy. How could he be anyone else?

Another memory flooded Derek's brain, of a four year old Michy during the wedding reception of Derek's uncle, presenting Derek with one of the cheap, plastic rings that had been woven into the centrepieces.

“Here Derek,” he'd said, grinning hugely, his eyes big in his round face. Derek had been 12, and not yet disdainful of young kids, but he was still embarrassed when Michy had tugged on his hand and forced the ring onto a few fingers before finally fitting it onto Derek's pinky.

“Michy, what are you doing?” Derek had said, shaking his head at the boy.

“I'm gonna marry you,” Michy had pronounced, to the uproarious laughter of the adults watching.

“You're too young to get married, Michy,” Derek had said, pulling his hand back and trying to take the ring off. “So am I.”

“Not now, silly. When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you.”

“That's not how it works,” Derek had tried to say, but even then, Mieczyslaw Stilinski had been a force of nature.

“Just keep it until I'm old enough, k?” Michy had insisted and despite the snickers from the adults, including both their parents, Derek had nodded, cheeks flushed red.

“Okay, Michy,” he'd said, which had been enough to satisfy the child. He promptly ran off to play with Cora and the other kids. Despite the mild humiliation, Derek had worn the ring for the rest of the night.

“Derek, say something, please,” Stiles said, his face stricken with worry, pulling Derek out of his flashback.

“No wonder my family was laughing at me,” he said without thinking. The words hit Stiles like a slap. He jerked back, his face falling into blankness as he grabbed his jacket, fighting his way out of the booth before Derek could explain.

“That's it, I'm gone,” Stiles said, his voice tight. “You can lose my number and fuck off to hell for all I care, Derek Hale.”

Then he was gone, leaving Derek frozen, staring at the few crusts of pizza and the well gnawed straw in Stiles' glass, at the empty space in the booth where he'd sat seconds before.

“Sir?” the waiter asked a moment later, shocking Derek into action, the realisation hitting him that Stiles was gone, that he felt humiliated and never wanted to talk to Derek again.

As if Derek was going to let that happen.

“This should cover it,” Derek said, pulling a pile of bills from his wallet and crushing them into the waiter's hand as he snatched up his jacket, throwing it on as he all but ran for the door, determined to catch Stiles before he made it to his car.

He rushed out of the restaurant and headed right, assuming that Stiles parked in the same lot that he had, a few store fronts down from the pizzeria. Luckily, he was right and he spotted Stiles ahead of him, walking quickly, hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

“Stiles!” he called, noting by the increased hunch of Stiles' back that Stiles heard him. He didn't stop walking though, so Derek broke into a quick jog and quickly outpaced him.

“Stiles, hold on, just...”

“Fuck off, Derek,” Stiles said, his voice tight and strained.

“Stiles, you don't understand,” Derek said, but Stiles just scoffed and kept walking.

“I understand that I was right, and now I'm totally humiliated. I'm done, Derek.”

“Stiles, stop, just listen,” Derek said. He had caught up, so he reached out to Stiles and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop. Stiles pulled back but the momentum carried him and he ended up with his back against a brick wall. Derek moved closer, still holding his hand and bracing the other hand against the wall by Stiles' shoulder.

“I don't care!” he said quickly, before Stiles could start rambling. “Michy, please, will you listen to me?”

“Fine,” he said, his face hard and defiant. “Say what you have to say.”

“I don't care,” Derek repeated, quieting his voice. “It doesn't change anything.”

“How can it not?” Stiles asked, shaking his head. “I'm just a kid to you Derek, the whole idea of us together is ridiculous.”

“It's not, and you're not,” Derek insisted. “You're a man now, and I can see that. It's what I've been seeing this whole time. I'm still so, totally into you. I still want to date you. I remember you as a kid and I want to get to know who you are now.”

Stiles scoffed, but Derek could tell he was softening and from this distance Derek could smell him, could feel his breath.

“I'm telling the truth. Knowing that we have a history doesn't make me want you any less. If anything, I want you more. I want us more.”

“Seriously?” Stiles said with a painful laugh. “I'm 8 years younger than you. I hadn't even hit puberty when you left...”

“Well, it hit you pretty hard while I was gone.”

“I used to run around naked in your yard. You were my babysitter, for fuck's sake.”

“You don't need a babysitter now,” Derek said, meeting Stiles' eyes for the first time since he'd fled. “We grew up together. I watched you grow up along with me, so we've got a bond. How I feel about you now is a million miles away from that, but it isn't invalid just cause we knew each other when we were kids.”

“I still don't understand why you even want me, Derek. I'm not in your league and we both know it.”

“I don't know anything like that, Stiles, come on. I find you beautiful, I have since I laid eyes on you at the Station. I was immediately drawn to you, I admit, and I have to know...you agreed to go out with me, and I know you're attracted to me but...” he trailed off, afraid to ask the question he needed to ask, but knowing that he needed to ask it.

“Do you want me?” He searched Stiles' eyes for an answer. “Do you want a relationship with me?”

“I...yeah,” Stiles said, swallowing hard and blushing but still holding Derek’s gaze. “Yes. But I want it to be real.”

“It is real,” Derek said, his heart soaring as he processed Stiles' answer. He stepped closer, until they were breathing the same air, shivering when Stiles' free hand came up and clutched his hip.

He wasn't sure which one of them leaned in first, or if it was both of them, but in the next moment their lips were pressed together, clinging for a moment before breaking apart. Derek was breathing heavy, his nose still brushing against Stiles' so he leaned in and kissed him again, more purposefully, letting his hand fall off the wall and cup Stiles' neck before delving deeper.

The touch of their tongues was a spark that set him aflame, and the kiss turned from tender to torrid in a heartbeat. They pulled apart and pushed together again and again, until Derek's breath was short and his lips sore, though the last thing he wanted was to stop.

The moment seemed to go on forever and when he pulled back at last, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He was panting for breath with his forehead pressed against Stiles', grateful for the wall at his back to hold them both up.

“You told me you were going to marry me when I was 12, do you remember?” he said, once he regained the ability to speak.

“No,” Stiles said, his heavy breathing mimicking Derek's. “But I've heard the story a few dozen times. I was four, you can't hold it against me.”

“I don't,” Derek told him. He stood up straight and met those beautiful eyes, seeing all the warmth he felt filling them up. “But remembering it explains why my mother laughed when I told her, the day we met again, that I was thinking I'd marry you in a few years.”

“You didn't,” Stiles said, huffing with amusement.

“I did,” Derek insisted. “And I meant it. I was completely taken with you then, and I still am. Everything I've learned about you since then has only made the feeling stronger.”

“Okay, so maybe you are sincere about wanting to date me,” Stiles allowed, making Derek smile, ear to ear.

“I am. Very, very sincere.” He leaned in and kissed Stiles again, with less force but just as much need, letting their lips and tongues linger, melded together at the mouth. He'd never experienced a kiss as good, he'd never felt so connected to another person. He was a bit floaty and delirious with happiness when the record scratched in his head, to the tune of a familiar voice.

“You're making something of a spectacle of yourself, Deputy. Don't make me have to bring you in.”

Derek and Stiles froze, pulling back slowly and turning, coming face to face with a very amused Jordan Parrish.

“We were just...” Derek tried, but Parrish cut him off.

“Oh, everyone on the street knows what you were just doing,” he said, shaking his head with a chuckle. “The problem is, you're in the middle of the square, and from what I've been told, you're pushing the fine line between pda and public obscenity.”

“Pfft,” Stiles scoffed, leaning his head back against the wall with a lazy smirk on his lips. His neck was stretched out for Derek’s eyes to feast on. “We were only kissing, Jordan.”

“The call we received called it 'necking', which is admittedly a bit old fashioned, but from what I saw, I could describe it as 'foreplay'.”

Stiles coughed as if swallowing a laugh, burying his head against Derek's shoulder to hide, leaving Derek facing Parrish with what was a no doubt sheepish look on his face.

“Well...we, uh...” he began, but he truly had no idea what to say to that. Thankfully he was spared the attempt.

“Just take it inside, would you? Preferably your place, Derek, I know Stiles is 18 now, but I still don't think the Sheriff wants to come home to a naked Deputy in his son's bed.”

Stiles choked back another laugh, wrapping both arms around Derek's waist and gasping into his neck. The feel of Stiles pressed up against him and the rush of his hot breath made goosebumps rise on Derek's skin, which told Derek that perhaps Parrish was right, if a little on the vulgar side.

“Yeah, okay,” Derek said, puling back slowly, giving Stiles a chance to reorient himself.

“Thanks for the tip, Jordan,” Stiles said once he'd emerged from Derek's embrace. “We'll do our best to keep it pg in public. Oh, and uh...don't mention this to my Dad, alright? I'll tell him myself.”

“If you really wanted to have fun, you could make Derek tell him,” Parrish said with a smirk that made Derek like him just a little bit less, though he had a feeling it would pass.

“Yeah, good idea, but I think not,” Stiles said, slipping one arm around Derek's waist under his jacket, tucking himself underneath the span of Derek's arm. “I've grown pretty fond of Derek. I'd rather keep him around for a while.” His voice was soft and affectionate, and it left Derek's heart beating harder. He looked down at Stiles, seeing the fondness reflected in those eyes, and he knew that everything would work out just fine.

“The feeling is very mutual,” he said, smiling so wide he thought his face might burst.

“Alright then, I'll leave you to it,” Parrish said. “I'll see you in the morning, Derek. On time.”

“He'll be on time,” Stiles promised, but the way his hand slipped under Derek's shirt was a promise of a whole other kind. “We'll set an alarm.”

“You do that.” Parrish nodded at them and then turned away, heading back to his cruiser, leaving Derek standing on the sidewalk with Stiles in his arms.

“So,” Derek said.

“So,” Stiles repeated. “You meant it, then.”

“That I want you and want to be with you? Yes, very much.”

“Well okay,” Stiles said, brushing his fingers across Derek's jaw, making him shiver. “Then I'm in.”

“Good, that's...yeah, good.” Derek was both elated and nervous, eager to take the next step, but unsure what that should be. “What are we, then?”

“Boyfriends, I think,” Stiles said, and Derek's heart swelled at the prospect. “For now.”

“For now?” Derek asked, wrapping both of his arms around Stiles' back, bringing them close again.

“Well, you've already told your mom that you're going to marry me,” Stiles said, his brown eyes filled with a familiar mischief. “And since she was there when I proposed, I figure we'll have to go through with it.”

“You're absolutely right,” Derek agreed, kissing him softly, mindful of their promise and determined not to let himself get carried away. “One step at a time.”

“Right, of course,” Stiles said, kissing Derek back. “We should date for a while.”

“I was thinking more of an early consummation,” Derek said, the taste of Stiles still on his lips, buoyed by hope for the future.

“Sounds like a plan,” Stiles said, slipping out of Derek's arms and grabbing his hand, heading in the direction of the parking lot. “Let get a move on then, Hale, time's a wasting.”

Derek let himself be pulled, thinking how appropriate it was in the end, that the Stiles he was following home now was the same Michy who'd followed him, well, everywhere, when they'd been kids. It struck him how much he liked following Stiles, how lucky he was that he had the chance. He knew with a blazing certainty that he would keep doing it, wherever life took them.

 


	2. Would Taste as Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a smutty epilogue to finish off a fic, y/y?

After relocating away from the restaurant, Derek led Stiles to his car and pulled him in close, leaning back against the door with Stiles stepping between his legs. 

“Hmmm, let's just do this for a while,” he said, slipping his hand around Stiles' neck. “I really don't want this night to end.” He drew their lips together for another kiss, letting his lips and tongue tangle with Stiles', pushing his arousal higher. He felt Stiles smile against his lips, though he didn't pull away without sucking Derek's bottom lip first, letting his teeth scrape across the tender skin. Derek groaned low and deep, his hands gripping at Stiles' hips and pulling him even closer. 

“I don't want it to end either,” Stiles replied, nosing at Derek's jaw before scraping his teeth across the line of it. Derek's cock pulsed, the breath punched out of him with the eroticism of the bite. “Though I'm eager for the next part of it, to be honest.”

“Eager doesn't begin to describe it, ” Derek replied. “I've never been coy about how badly I want you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles said, pulling back to meet Derek's eyes directly. “Though I still can't really believe it.”

“Fine, then I'll have to take you home and show you,” Derek said, with a dramatic sigh. 

“Is that a hardship, then?” Stiles asked, grinning, his bright eyes filled with an eerily familiar mischievousness. He may not go by Michy anymore, but the mischief certainly hadn't left him. 

“Hmm, not at all,” Derek informed him, leaning in for another kiss before pulling back and standing up, letting Stiles put some space between them. “Do you want to drive with me?”

“I'd better not,” Stiles said, regretfully. “Not only do I doubt we'd actually make it home, which worries me since we've already been given a warning and my Dad knows all the well used parking spots in town, but I'm driving the Jeep and I don't want to leave it here.”

“It was your Mom's car,” Derek said softly, remembering. The bright, baby blue Jeep had suited Claudia perfectly, as it no doubt suited Stiles. 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied with a small smile, taking another step back. “I'll follow you.”

“Alright,” Derek agreed, leaning in to kiss Stiles one more time before watching him walk to the achingly familiar Jeep parked a few rows over. 

Derek led the way to his new loft, watching in the rear-view mirror as Stiles followed him. Fortunately, the trip was over quickly and in mere moments Derek had Stiles in the elevator, wrapped up in his arms as Derek held him up against the wall, kissing him soundly.

He pulled back to let Stiles gasp in a breath, moving down to slide his mouth across Stiles' neck, unable to resist the urge to bite down and suck a large, bright hickey onto the skin.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles moaned, his fingers digging into Derek's shoulders. Derek slid his hands down Stiles' back, groping eagerly at the thick muscle of his ass, squeezing the cheeks, using his grip to pull Stiles flush against him, pressing his erection into Stiles' answering one.

“Yeah,” Derek replied, his hips moving against Stiles', their cocks hot even through the restraining fabric.

“Stop, stop,” Stiles gasped, shoving at Derek's shoulders, pushing him away. Derek's stomach twisted as he pulled back, wondering what he'd done wrong, what he'd fucked up.

“Shh,” Stiles told him, tracing gentle fingers across Derek's cheek and jaw. “I don't want to do this in the elevator, that's all. Take me to bed, Derek.”

Derek's muscles relaxed, his breath coming out in a woosh of relief. “Oh, okay,” he agreed, kissing Stiles' beautiful mouth softly. He turned around, noticing that the elevator doors were open, wondering silently when that had happened.

He threaded his fingers through Stiles' and pulled him toward the large sliding door, grinning when Stiles said, “whoa, big door!”

“Thanks, I made it myself,” Derek said as he pulled the door open, giving Stiles a cheeky grin. 

“You did not,” Stiles scoffed, making Derek laugh. Bantering with Stiles was always fun. 

“Wow,” Stiles continued once he was inside, while Derek closed the door behind them. Derek's breath caught and his cock twitched at the realization that they were finally alone, in his loft, and that Stiles was as into him as he was into Stiles. 

“Derek, this is great.” Stiles went down the three steps into the main area of the loft, looking around. “Hey, nice computer desk!”

Derek chuckled, stalking behind Stiles as he wandered further into the room, moving incrementally toward Derek's bedroom. 

“Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?” Derek replied, his eyes fixed on Stiles' progress. “The most beautiful man I've ever seen helped me pick it out.”

Stiles turned and looked at Derek, blushing, eyes downcast as red filled his cheeks. Derek was entranced. Stiles' blush was insanely enticing.

“Geez, Derek,” he said. “I know you're into me or whatever, but don't go overboard. It's a little too much.”

“I'm sorry,” Derek replied earnestly, moving to take Stiles' hand, pulling him close. “I just can't help it, I guess. I've never met anyone I've been so attracted to before. I find you beautiful and intriguing and surprising and I can't help that I'm so totally into you.”

He tugged Stiles in all the way, wrapping an arm around his waist, his other hand tracing across Stiles' cheek and jaw. 

“I'll try to tone it down a bit if you want, but it's not going to change how I feel about you. I want to tell you about it, okay? I'll never stop giving you compliments.”

Stiles stared into his eyes for a few long moments before smiling weakly and nodding. 

“Okay,” he said. “I'll try to accept them more graciously. I'm just not used to it.”

“The people you know are idiots,” Derek insisted, making Stiles laugh as he slipped his hands up inside Derek's shirt, his fingers warm and strong as they roamed over Derek's back to his shoulder blades. Derek let Stiles pull him in, leaning in the rest of the way to kiss him. He slid his hands in the opposite direction as Stiles', reaching down to grip his ass again, pulling their hips closer together. 

“God, you smell so good,” he said, burying his face into Stiles' neck and breathing him in. He felt Stiles' breath hitch, his fingers digging into Derek's back as he dragged his mouth across the line of Stiles' jaw and down his neck, tasting the tender skin as he burrowed in further. 

Stiles hissed and pulled back for a moment before pulling Derek in again, but this time Derek resisted, pulling back fully, looking Stiles in the eye.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a grin, his fingers scritching over Derek's jaw, rubbing through his beard. “I've just never been kissed by anyone with a beard before.”

“Is that alright?” Derek asked carefully. If Stiles asked him to, he would shave every day, but his hair grew so fast and thick that it really was a task he avoided whenever possible. Maintaining the beard was much easier. 

“Yeah,” Stiles repeated, smoothing down the hairs on Derek's cheeks. “It's a bit scratchy but...I like it.”

“I can shave it, if you'd like,” Derek offered.

“No!” Stiles exclaimed immediately. “No, don't...it's beautiful. Don't shave it, I love how it looks, and I'll get used to it, my skin will toughen up.”

“You're sure?” Derek asked again, smiling stupidly, completely overwhelmed by the reality of the man in his arms. 

“Of course I'm sure,” Stiles said, smiling back, just as stupidly as Derek. His fingers continued their journey across Derek's face until they were tracing his lips. Derek's cock throbbed, pressing insistently into his jeans, Stiles' touch causing his blood to surge. 

The patience that Derek had been feeling earlier had gone now, he was more than ready to move the evening along. He let Stiles pull his head in again, going back to his previous occupation of sucking Stiles' skin into his mouth before dragging his tongue along the curve of Stiles' neck.

They were pressed tightly, so Derek began to move forward, backing Stiles up step by step, directing him inexorably toward the bed. His hands got busy as they went, shoving Stiles' jacket off, diving under his shirt to pull that off as well, up and over Stiles' head.

Stiles' hands fell onto his shoulders and he used the position to pull Derek into another kiss. He pulled off his own jacket and shirt as Stiles' hands dropped and began tugging at his belt. He let go of Stiles' mouth to drag in a few breaths, letting his mouth fall to the other side of Stiles' neck, searching out the softest, saltiest patch of skin, sucking a mark onto the tender skin between his neck and shoulder. 

He was rewarded with a ragged moan that was torn from Stiles' lips, so he chased the sound, kissing him deeply. His hands slid down Stiles' naked torso, moving around to undo the button of Stiles' jeans as Stiles' hands roamed over his chest, fingers skating reverently across Derek's sensitive skin, pulling goosebumps in their wake. 

“Derek,” Stiles panted.

“Yeah,” he responded, slipping his hands into Stiles' jeans to grasp his ass, one perfect cheek fitting into each of Derek's hands. Stiles groaned, pushing his hips into Derek's. His cock was as hard as Derek's, their jeans an unwanted barrier between them. They came to a sudden stop as Stiles' legs pressed up against the bed.

Derek groped Stiles' ass once more before moving down his legs, pushing the jeans down as he went. He gripped the backs of Stiles' thighs and lifted, picking him up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as tightly as his half unfastened jeans would allow, gripping Derek's shoulders, his head falling back, neck exposed to Derek's questing mouth. 

He took another step, kneeling on the edge of the bed, pitching forward to lay Stiles out beneath him, pressing down onto him as the kiss continued. Derek pulled his hands out of Stiles' jeans, tracing them across his back and around, tweaking his nipples before slipping them over his shoulders, bracing himself above Stiles with one hand on each side of his head. Stiles' hands were busy working at Derek's button and zipper, having made quick work on his belt buckle before Derek had picked him up. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, pulling Derek closer with a grip on his belt, thrusting his hips into Derek's erection. “I was totally right, dude...”

“Oh?” Derek said, sucking a trail down Stiles' chest toward his right nipple, having noted how sensitive they were. “About what?”

“Your beard, it's so...good, it feels so...oh god, Derek...” Stiles trailed off as Derek sucked one tightly puckered bud into his mouth. “You need to stop, fuck...” He gasped in a few sharp, panting breaths as Derek laved the nipple with his tongue, letting his bristly chin scrape against it as he went. Derek pulled back right away though, looking down at Stiles with concern.

“You want me to stop?”

“No, not...it's just, I've never done anything like this before,” Stiles said, averting his eyes as if his state of inexperience was something to be ashamed of. To the contrary, it was something that thrilled Derek to no end. Knowing that no one had seen Stiles like this, no other hands had touched him the way Derek had...it was intoxicating. 

“I know...am I going to fast? We don't have to...”

“No! I mean, yes, I want to.” Stiles said, tightening his legs around Derek's waist, not letting him pull back any further. “I want to do all the things with you...maybe not all of them tonight, but soon. I want to obliterate the list of unfulfilled sexual experiences.”

“Okay,” Derek said, a little bit confused. “Then what's up?”

“I don't wanna come in my pants, alright?” Stiles burst out, blushing.

“Oh, well I have an easy solution for that,” Derek said, grinning widely. He licked across Stiles' nipple one more time before pulling himself upright to finish pulling off Stiles' jeans. He tugged the jeans and Stiles' underwear up and off in one fell swoop, tossing them to the side before pressing down again, his still clothed erection now pressed against Stiles' naked backside. Stiles' legs were draped over Derek's arms, which helped Derek keep him still, pinned in place as he worked his way to Stiles' other nipple, sucking it harshly.

Stiles' cock twitched between their bellies, leaving precome smeared over Derek's abs. He moved lower, determined to taste the essence of Stiles right from the source. He lapped at the stickiness covering Stiles' belly, reveling in the salty bitterness of it, heady with the immediacy of Stiles' arousal.

He went further, taking the tip of Stiles' swollen cock into his mouth, letting his tongue flick across the head before pushing down, bobbing his head in a quick rhythm that had Stiles writhing and gasping beneath him. 

Mere moments later Stiles came with a shout, tugging at Derek's hair, sending shocks of pain-pleasure through Derek's scalp, ramping up his own arousal as Stiles' come filled his mouth, heavy and vibrant across his taste buds.

“Derek, oh my god,” Stiles said, his voice breathy and full of awe. Derek licked his way back up to Stiles' lips, making sure he caught all of the stickiness from his belly before taking his lips in another kiss.

“Liked that, did you?” Derek asked, unabashedly smug. Stiles' chest was heaving under Derek's, his pulse rabbit fast against Derek's lips and tongue as they pulled another mark onto Stiles' throat. 

“Fuck me, yes,” Stiles said, tugging on Derek's hair to bring him back up. Derek caught his eyes, smiling widely at Stiles' blissed out expression. 

“That can be arranged,” Derek replied, sucking Stiles' bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. He let Stiles' legs drop, deciding that it was way past the time that he should be naked. 

“Oh, I have no doubt of that,” Stiles agreed, helping Derek tug his jeans off before pushing up off the mattress, upending Derek so that he landed flat on his back. He leaned up on his elbows as Stiles pulled his clothes off the rest of the way, kneeling above Derek and just staring, his eyes raking across Derek's body with clear admiration.

Derek had never felt self-conscious about his body, though he had to admit that this was different. He'd never cared enough to wonder much about what people thought of him, but with Stiles, it did matter. He didn't want Stiles for just a night, he wanted to keep him. Hopefully, forever. 

“My god, you're beautiful,” Stiles said, rubbing his hands up Derek's legs and over his twitching abs.

“I'm glad you think so,” Derek told him. 

“I want your cock in my mouth, pronto,” Stiles told him, bending over and nuzzling at Derek's heavy erection where it lay against his belly, aching with the need for Stiles to touch it. “Is that okay?”

“Hell yes,” Derek panted. “Please.”

“I've never...” Stiles said, trailing off, looking up at Derek from under his lashes, his hot breath against Derek's cock and belly making him shiver with anticipation. 

“I know.” Derek smiled, he hoped it was a reassuring smile, and not a lecherous one, though by this point he couldn't be certain. “Take your time. It won't take long anyway.”

Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek's cock with one of those long-fingered hands, pulling his foreskin back and forth before tracing the tip, hesitantly at first but then with more confidence. Derek's cock twitched, pulsing out a stream of precome. Stiles slipped a finger through it, lifting his hand to his mouth and tasting, eyes fixed on Derek's. 

“Shit,” Derek breathed as his cock twitched again. “Seriously, if you wanna suck me, you'd better do it fast.”

Stiles smirked around his finger before pulling it out with a pop, leaning down to take Derek's cock in his hot, silky mouth. 

“Holy fuck!” Derek exclaimed, his head dropping back, unable to hold it up any longer. He felt Stiles take in more of him, one hand fondling his balls tenderly, the other holding Derek's cock in place with a tight grip. His tongue flicked the tip on each upstroke, messing and slightly off rhythm, hesitant as if he couldn't decide what to do on each pass, whether to push down further or pull back.

It was sloppy and unpractised as blowjobs went, but Derek had never felt anything as mind-blowingly overwhelming before in his life. His lifted his head before too long, unwilling to waste the sight of Stiles' pretty pink lips wrapped around him, not wanting to miss a second. 

The view was worth the strain of staying upright. Stiles was focused on his task, his rhythm smoothing out as he learned his limits and got a feel for it. He glanced up at Derek, his honey eyes filled with a heat that Derek knew was reflected in his own.

“God,” he breathed, barely a whisper, but somehow, Stiles heard him. He smirked, as much as the thick cock in his mouth would allow, his eyes filling with humour and determination as he held Derek's gaze. 

“Stiles, I...I'm gonna come.” Derek had been right, it hadn't taken long at all for his balls to draw up, his spine tingling with the oncoming orgasm. It was a familiar feeling, the few moments before reaching his peak, but never had it come on so fast, never had it left his body trembling with the anticipation.

Stiles didn't pull back like Derek was expecting, instead, his head bobbed faster, his grip tightening, eyes still on Derek's.

“You don't have to...” Derek said, trailing off, but Stiles ignored him, humming around Derek’s cock and that was it. Derek's orgasm hit him like a freight train, all of his muscles straining, legs shaking, ecstasy roaring through him as his come filled Stiles' mouth.

Stiles took in the first spurt but the next few came faster, too fast for him to contain. It burst out of his lips with a huff of released breath, splattering around Derek's belly and dripping thick down his cock, coating Stiles' fingers. Stiles stopped trying to contain it, laving at the tip as the last few spurts pulsed out, coating his lips and tongue. 

His eyes never left Derek's as he sucked the sensitive tip back into his sinful mouth. He took Derek down as far as he could, smearing Derek's come all over his lips and chin before pulling back again, his hot, pink tongue licking at whatever was left, eagerly cleaning up the mess. Perhaps, had it been anyone else, Derek would have found it too much, but on Stiles it was the hottest thing Derek had ever seen. 

Stiles sat up, a beaming smile on his come covered face, his hand still wrapped around Derek's softening cock. 

“It didn't taste as bad as I thought,” he said, finally lifting his hand, contemplating his messy fingers before shrugging and sucking the rest of Derek's come off them.

“You're...I'm...” Derek said, unable to articulate his thoughts. Apparently, the hotness of the sight had left him shaky and with an inability to form a coherent sentence.

“So it was good then?” Stiles asked as he sucked the last drop off his thumb.

Derek took a deep, shuddering breath and tried again. “Best blowjob. Ever.” he said, pushing himself into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist, one hand lifting into his hair to tug him down into a messy kiss. 

Stiles sighed and settled down into Derek's embrace, his arms encircling Derek's neck, his mouth tasting like sex and forever. They made out for a stretch of time, though Derek wasn't sure if it was a short stretch or a long one. All that mattered was the man in his arms, naked and still willing if the semi pressing into Derek's abs was an indication.

“That was fucking incredible,” Derek said at last, his hands roaming up and down Stiles' back. 

“Go me,” Stiles said with a chuckle, and Derek couldn't help but laugh. He'd never felt lighter, happier, more at peace with himself and the world than he was in that moment. 

He was home, not just in Beacon Hills, not just with his family or his job, but he was home with Stiles. And it was just the beginning. 

“Feels like you're ready for round two,” Derek said, gripping Stiles' ass with both hands, kneading the cheeks, pulling them apart and letting his fingers brush across the pucker hidden between. Stiles shivered, goosebumps breaking out across his skin as he pushed back, encouraging Derek's questing fingers. 

“Fuck yes,” Stiles groaned, his fingers tightening in Derek's hair as he pressed harder, testing, his cock filling up once more at the feeling of Stiles' muscles giving slightly under the onslaught. 

“This time, I want your cock inside me,” he said, pushing back more, eager to get to the next part. 

“Your wish is my command,” Derek said with a smirk, lifting Stiles off his and rolling him over, pressing him into the bed as Stiles' legs wrapped tightly around his waist, his cock well and truly ready for another go. 

Hell yes. This is exactly where he belonged.


End file.
